The present invention relates to a rescuer locator using a bidirectional signal transmitter, and in particular to a rescuer locator using a bidirectional signal transmitter wherein each rescuer who is dispatched to a disaster spot so as instantly recognize a dangerous state of other rescuers who had been dispatched for rescue or fire suppression, carries a signal transmitter which may be taken by another rescuer when in emergency and may be configured to ask help in such a way to transmit an emergency signal to a base unit installed at a control vehicle, and the signal transmitter equips with a motion detection sensor so as to automatically transmit signals to the base unit depending on the movements of a rescuer who is dispatched to a disaster spot, thus checking in real time a dangerous state of each rescuer.
In general, rescuers are exposed to various emergency situations during rescue or fire suppression. The rescuers who are dispatched to a disaster spot frequently die in accident. For this reason, various technologies are disclosed so as to minimize any damages of rescuers in such a way to instantly locate the rescuers who are in danger. More specifically, in the Korean patent application number 10-1995-0032375, a wireless pager system with a rescue signal unit includes a temperature sensor unit which is connected to an input side of a system micro processor and is configured to detect the temperature of a human body; a structure function selection key for selecting a structure function; an alarm signal generation unit which is connected to an output unit of a micro processor and is configured to generate an alarm signal of an exclusive frequency along with a conventional pager sound generation unit, an output switching unit for selectively supplying the outputs from the pager sound generation unit and the alarm signal generation unit to a speaker; and a high frequency crystal (over tens of MHz) which generates an exclusive frequency. Since the indoor temperature at a disaster spot has effect on a rescuer's body temperature. It is impossible to determine an emergency situation of a rescuer by measuring the rescuer's body temperature. For this reason, a rescuer who is dispatched to a disaster spot carries a safety device having a motion detection sensor. If there is not any motion for a predetermined time in a rescuer, an alarm sound outputs from the safety device, so that other rescuers can search and rescue the rescuer who is in danger. If it is not an emergency situation or a rescuer does work which has less motion for a predetermined time or takes rest, an alarm sound may output, thus causing inconvenience. Time setting is not available. In case of emergency situation, if any rescuer is not present near the rescuer who is in danger, an alarm sound may not be heard, so other rescuers or commander may not recognize such emergency situation, which means that there is a limit to securing a safety for the sake of rescuers. The above safety device does not have any communication means for manually informing an emergency situation to a control station or other rescuers.